Better Bee-lieve It
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Dominique was setting out to start a new job. You better believe that things went the way she didn't want.


Note: Dominique is about 22 years old

_l'petite amie (by the ways of google translate) means sweetheart_

* * *

Dominique took a deep breath, staring at herself in the mirror in her bedroom. She had her hair tied up in a low bun, her outfit was a simple yet chic aesthetic (as her big sister Victoire engraved in her mind) consisting of an ivory blouse and khaki, fitting slacks. She had on flats, unsure of what to wear that would be appropriate but also stylish for her new job.

She'd moved to the States after graduating Hogwarts. She wanted to have a change of scenery and pace as she had no clue what she wanted to pursue career-wise in the magical community. Her father gave her the idea of trying something different, and this was the result: a comfortable flat and a chance at a new experience.

Being around Muggles with the knowledge she possessed was a bit more difficult than she initially imagined (she nearly hexed a man that referenced something awful to her rear end), but she was getting along. There was only one problem now that she was getting low on her galleons she converted into the American currency.

She didn't want to ask her family for more money, so she would have to get a job. After all, a job was only a factor in the American experience, yes?

So a friend, who was also a neighbor, gave Dominique the suggestion to try the local beekeepers. The job was simple, and the money was swift because of its modern ways, so why wouldn't she take the opportunity?

"You can do this, _l'petite amie_," Dominique said to herself, patting her hair to ensure it was down safely. She made sure her wand was secured in her sleeve just in case. "It's keeping insects. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

The head beekeeper provided Dominique with her protective gear (she found the whole thing drab, by the way), and after she put the gear on, he gave her the instructions on how to grab the trays that were ready with honey.

He left her for only a minute to check on the other new workers when Dominique approached her first colony tray. The bees buzzed loudly, moving around one another in a way that made Dominique grimace. She was beginning to regret this _simple _job.

"Eww…" she reached her head to look further inside, but one of the bees decided that at some point it wanted to defy human authority and leave the group to come after Dominique in the face.

She acted on instinct, screaming and shouting a charm at the bee, in which the jet of light hit the rest of the colony in front of Dominique.

If it were possible to hear buzzing grow angrier, it would be in that moment. Dominique cursed in French under her breath and looked around, hoping no one noticed her shouting the spell, however, it wasn't her only problem. She heard the main beekeeper shouting at her, but it wasn't out of anger; it was out of concern.

Dominique's eyes were wide as she watched the bees flying in a large group in front of her, and her instincts kicked in once more for her to scream and flee while the main beekeeper went to get the spray and nets to contain the bees.

The blonde didn't care; by that point, the bees were coming after her and she couldn't use a spell intentionally to protect herself. It was bad enough what she had already done. It didn't help that a few of the new keepers like herself were laughing and recording it on their devices. Pricks.

"I will not get stung. I will _not_ get stung," she chanted to herself. Glancing over her shoulder to see the angry bees still and the beekeeper right behind them, Dominique shook her head quickly with fear pumping through her veins.

"I'm going to get stung. Merlin, don't let it hurt like boils!" she cried to herself as she continued to run.

* * *

When she returned home, she was promised a second go at the job (as the head beekeeper thought it was an incident that she didn't cause), but Dominique was skeptical. The gear protected her from the stings, but it didn't protect her from her dignity being slightly crushed.

As much as Spring was her favorite season to enjoy, Dominique had a newfound enemy in bees. She might go back now at the thought; there was a score she was going to have to settle.

Dominique Weasley would not run from bees...a second time.

* * *

A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments) and The Houses Competition

(THC) House: Gryffindor; Year: 6th Year Stand-In; Category: Drabble (200-950 words); Prompt: [Action] Working in the muggle world as a witch/wizard

(HSWW) Assignment #5 Elemental Magic Task 2: Write about someone being chased by a bee (or lots of the little fuckers)

Word Count: 755


End file.
